


Ten Pills to Swallow

by FalleNess



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Heavy Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/FalleNess
Summary: Junkie Ressler trying to cope with his lover's death. Poetry.





	Ten Pills to Swallow

First - to forget  
(Leave behind the regret).

Second - relief  
(Let go all the grief).

Third - a hunger to tame  
(Only him is to blame).

Goes fourth and goes fifth  
(It's not easy to quit).

Sixth - to accept  
(She is nothing but dead).

Seventh - be still  
(His soul's now tranquil).

Goes eighth and goes ninth  
(To survive through the night).

The last one - the edge  
(It's just him and revenge).


End file.
